The patent application is generally in the field of methods of microfabrication and nanofabrication.
Typical fabrication methods of modifying threshold voltages of solid-state devices require global processes such as varying metals, oxide thicknesses and doping, which greatly increases process complexity.
A need exists for methods of modifying threshold voltages of solid-state devices allowing local processes.